CCS VS CC
by moonlight ray
Summary: Card Captor Sakura and Cardcaptors meet. What will happen?
1. DropIn

CCS VS CC

By magic of the moon

Chapter 1-

Drop-In

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or CC. Though I'm glad for the second one. :)

[A/N: I'm back! I apologize if I had been taking a long time. I was browsing the site; there were many interesting reads! And I found this idea—CCS meeting their dubbed selves! But (I say this with absolutely no offense whatsoever) they were all quite poorly written. So I decided to adopt the idea and write my own version. I am sorry if you think of this as stealing, so feel free to hit the Back button if you take offense. Arigato Lolly1o1 and Gemini24, my most recent reviewers! I love ya, and those out you out there reading this and haven't reviewed (I know you're there) please REVIEW, onegai! Now enough of my chit-chat and on with the story!]

**Avalon Residence, Reedington, US **

Sakura Avalon woke up to a shining sunlight coming through her window and the sound of birds chirping outside. "Morning, kiddo. Better get breakfast ready. You dad and Tori aren't up yet." A voice said from beside her.

"Good morning, Kero! I'm on it! Should I bring you some pancakes?"

"Oh, yeah!"

The auburn-haired, emerald-eyed girl giggled and got dressed, before rushing down the stairs to make breakfast. The tiny golden, winged creature sighed happily, daydreaming of syrupy pancakes.

* * *

"Bye, Dad! Tori and I are off to meet Madison, Li, Meiling, and Julian at Penguin Park!" Sakura shouted.

"Good-bye, sweetie! Be back by dinnertime!" her father yelled back.

The young girl happily skated to the park, eager to meet her friends and spend the Saturday together. It was going to be so much fun! No to mention how it would take her mind off the strange disturbances happening in Reedington. So far, she'd transformed three Clow Cards into 'Star Cards'. That meant 49 Cards left to go….

"Sakura! Over here!" Madison called to her best friend.

"Madison! Li! Meiling! Julian! Hi!" Sakura called back, waving joyously to her friends.

Suddenly, the landscape around them began to swirl. "What's going on?" yelled Meiling.

"Sakura! What's happening?" Madison added, clutching her camera to her chest.

"Can it be one of those strange disturbances?" Li asked.

"Squirt, hold oooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn!" Tori hugged his sister close as they all fell through a deep, dark vortex.

**Meanwhile in Tomoeda, Japan**

Sakura Kinomoto ate her food and watched joyously as her friends—Syoaran, Meilin, Tomoyo, Yukito, Kero, and Touya—enjoy the picnic she had set up. Syoaran was eating with a heavy red blush on his face, occasionally glancing at his girlfriend, Meilin was chatting with Tomoyo, Yukito and Kero were happily munching away at the food, and Touya was staring out into the sky, as if expecting something.

Nearby, Eriol, Nakuru, and Spinel Sun (in his 'Suppi' form) were also having a picnic of their own. They were all together again, after a year and a half, so everyone was celebrating. The sky was a brilliant blue, white clouds lazily drifting above, a soft breeze ruffling the bright green grass. It was a perfect day…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a loud screaming made the whole group look up. A giant vortex opened up in the sky, and another group of people came plummeting down.

"Float! Soften their fall!" Sakura (Kinomoto) called out her Key, and activated the Sakura Card.

The soft pink bubble caught them easily, and drifted them safely to the ground. When the group had landed and the CCS group got a good look at them, everyone shared a loud gasp.

All CCS eyes turned and glared at Eriol, who was staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at a boy that looked exactly like him, expect the boy was rubbing his sore tush.

"What? Why're you looking at me?" Eriol demanded, never taking his eyes off his double.

The other boy got up, dusted himself off, and cleared his throat. All glares were now directed at him, including those of the CC crew.

"Eli! You said you'd transfer _them, _not _us_!" a whiny voice came from behind the boy. There, a Nakuru-like girl was pouting at her master.

"What the heck are you talking about!?" demanded Li.

"Er, um… Spinner? A little help?" Eli looked to his sun guardian, who was staring at Spinel.

"What kind of name is _Spinner_?" Suppi demanded. "It's even worse than Suppi!"

"Oi! Who are all you people, eh?" a loud Osaka-accented voice shouted.

All heads turned to look at Cerberus, now in his full form and glaring accusingly at the CC group.

"And why do you sound so horrible!?" he added.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura scolded.

"You're Japenese! Who are you calling horrible?" KEY-roh retorted.

"KEY-ROH!" Sa-KOO-rah also scolded her sun guardian.

"Well, they are obviously the dubbed versions of us." A smooth voice sounded from behind.

"Hoe?!" Sakura turned to find her moon guardian staring nonchalantly at the CC crew. "Yue-san! You scared me!"

Yue sighed and shook his head. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten used to me yet, Sakura-sama."

"My thoughts exactly." Another voice agreed. Yu-WAY was standing opposite Yue, looking pointedly at Sa-KOO-rah, who was exclaiming "EH!?" Yue inwardly winced at the sound of his dubbed voice—he sounded liked some old snake—but kept his face emotionless.

"Let's all go to my house. We can sort things out there." Eriol suggested, bringing the attention back to him. Everyone agreed, the guardians transformed back into their false forms, and were all teleported back to the Hiiragizawa mansion.

* * *

"So you're saying she hasn't transformed all the Clow Cards yet?" Kero inquired.

Eli nodded. "This was just a test, gone wrong."

"Test!? Why would you need to test her, when she already passed Yu-WAY's Judgement?" demanded Eriol. "You're supposed to be helping her transform the Cards! And are you implying that you don't trust you former life's guardian's decision!?"

"He had to see for himself, of course," Ruby said.

"But that's just bothersome. You're supposed to give her situations where she's supposed to transform the Clow Cards!" Nakuru objected.

"Don't you mean Cl-OW?" asked Spinner.

"No, his name is pronounced _Kloh. _It ryhmes with glow and flow. And I will not have you say it as if he were some sort of cow!" Yue snapped.

"Well it's not _Kloh _in our version." Li retorted.

"Then your version's messed up!" yelled Kero.

"You're the one who's messed up!" KEY-roh replied.

"For once I'm with the stuffed toy!" Meiling agreed.

"Urusei! I'm the original Meilin!" Meilin shouted.

"What do you know!?" Tori yelled.

"More than you!" Touya retorted.

"And my name isn't _Spinner_! That's not even _a _name!" Spinel roared.

"Idiot cat!" Spinner shot back.

"STOP!" Sakura and Sa-KOO-rah exclaimed at the same time. All the guardians, magicians, and Meilins silenced. The only noise in the room were Tomoyo happily chatting with Madison about how cute Sakura was looking while both constantly filming the fight.

"Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere!" Sakura began.

"If we want to figure this out, we have to work together." Sa-KOO-rah continued.

"To do that, we need to at least get along."

"So who's with us?"

The rest of the CCS and CC crew were staring at the Sakuras, excluding Madison and Tomoyo, who had finished their chat and were just filming away. "Did anyone else find that freaky?" Touya asked. Everyone nodded in union, their eyes all shrunk to the size of dots and huge sweatdrops on their heads.

[A/N: So, how did you like it? I apologize that it's so late. I've been a bit busy, since school just started four days ago. It might not be very good because of that. But anyways, just R&R! Thank you!]


	2. Living Arrangements

CCS VS CC

By magic of the moon

Chapter 2-

Living arrangments

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or CC. But I'm glad for the second one.:)

[A/N: Next chapter up! Once again, please leave a review! I'm open to suggestions for new stories and improvements for this one! Enjoy!]

**Hiiragizawa mansion, Tomoeda, Japan**

"I found it!" Kero suddenly cried out. The two groups had decided to raid Clow's old library for a spell to teleport the CC crew back to wherever they came from _without _any unexpected glitches. When that was suggested, all CC members glared at a certain someone who misperformed the spell— coughElicough.

Everyone hurriedly rushed over to the seal beast (all the guardians had transformed back into their full forms when they reached the mansion) who held the spell scroll gently in his jaws. Eriol carefully took the scroll from the creation, and began to read it aloud.

When he finished, Eli said, "Drat! So that's what went wrong! I forgot that you needed to chant the spell _three times_!" The CC crew anime-crashed to the floor as Eli chuckled nervously. "Eh he he he he… my bad."

"Daijobou. It's all right. We'll help you get back." Sakura reassured the CC group.

"Not so fast, Sakura-san. The spell can only be performed a week later after it's been last cast or else it would take too much magic out of you. Looks like you're stuck here for a week." Eriol turned to the CC crew.

"Oh, we don't mind. Right?" Eli replied, only to get death glares from everyone else in CC. "Er…help? Spinner Sun? Ruby Moon?" His guardians shook their heads, and continued glaring at him. "Eriol…? Anyone?" Eli started backing into a corner as the CC crew took slow, menacing steps toward him. "Eh he he he…"

"Freeze!" Sakura called upon the Card, stopping the CC crew right in their tracks. Eli breathed sigh of relief and mouthed 'Thank you' to her. Sakura nodded, and whispered to the CC group, "Get him when he least expects it."

Kero overhead and burst out laughing with Eriol, Syoaran, Meilin, Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, and Touya. Yue stared at the laughing bunch as if they had gone nuts. He himself heard it, and was amused that the Mistress had a mischievous side, but he was more mature than that.

Eli looked at everyone else in the room, confused at their sly grins. "What?" he asked, ever-so-innocently.

"Oh, nothing." everyone else replied.

"Ahem." Eriol's voice sounded deeper… more mature.

"Clow Reed." Eli's voice also changed as he bowed politely to the mage.

"Greetings, Cl-OW. " Clow/Eriol returned the gesture. "Now if you, Ruby, and Spinner would accept, I am willing to open my home to you, and I am sure that the Kinomotos', the Li's, Daidouji, and Tsukishiro would do the same, ne?"

"I am most honoured. Arigato, Clow-sama." Cl-OW/ Eli replied. "Come, Ruby Moon, Spinner Sun. Behave yourselves, now. You are very priveliged guests."

"Yes, Cl-OW-sama." The CC guardians replied together as they followed the CCS guardians into their guest rooms. Eriol and Eli returned soon after, and joined their guardians with a smile.

Sakura turned to Tori, KEY-roh, Sa-KOO-rah. "And you can come with us, right?"

"No." Touya cut in, before the other three could even open their mouths.

"ONII-CHAN!" Sakura stamped on her brother's foot. Touya hopped up and down, clutching his foot and glaring at his sister.

"Fine, but they're your responsibility, kaijuu."

"Wai! Thank you, Onii-chan!"

Sakura forgot all about the 'monster' thing as she was too excited for a 'sleepover party'. "Kero-chan, isn't this exciting!?"

"Yeah, I guess…" was the only reply.

"And you can come with me, Madison! I could use some help on the outfits I'm making for Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said with starry eyes.

"Oh yes, and may I have a look at your footages?" Madison asked, also with starry eyes.

"Of course!"

"Looks like you're stuck with us. Better be good." Meilin taunted her double.

"Meilin, please, give it a rest." Syoaran rolled his eyes and warily led the three to the Li apartment, leaving Yue and Yu-WAY alone in the room.

Both nodded curtly to each other, sharing a silent message. Then they transformed, leaving behind two very dazed and confused teenagers. "How did I get here…? Wasn't I just at the door?" Julian asked.

"Yu-WAY," Yukito answered simply.

"Who?"

"You mean… he hasn't told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

"You know, he's Sa-KOO-rah's moon guardian and your alter ego. Does that ring a bell?"

"Nope. I have no idea what you're talking about. But I do keep coming to in different places and finding that some time has lapsed withoutany memories of what happened."

"You've only gotten there?"

"And I always feel tired. Tori's been trying to say something to me about it, but somehow…"

"You're always interrupted?"

"Yeah. It's like you read my mind."

"Feels weird, right? Odd and even a little magical?"

"How did you know?"

"And are you hungry all the time, eating more food than usual, but never feeling full?"

"Tell me about it!"

"Then it's coming."

"Huh?"

"You'll see. How about we head over to my house and get some dinner?"

"If I wouldn't cause any inconvenience."

"Not at all."

"Then thank you." The two shared a warm smile and headed off to Yukito's house.

[A/N: And there's Chapter 2! I hope you liked it, and please review! Arigato! Ja ne!]


	3. Four Scenarios of Utter Chaos

CCS VS CC

By magic of the moon

Chapter 3-

Four Scenarios of Utter Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or CC. But I'm glad for the second one. :)

[A/N: Chapter 3 up! Thank you to lolgreeness for the review! Please keep them coming, minna-san! Arigato!]

**Kinomoto residence, Tomoeda, Japan**

The night had been a peaceful one, since everyone was a bit tired from the experience. But the morning, on the other hand…

"KEY-roh! That's _my _modern yaki!" Kero yelped, flying for his food.

"No, Sakura said it was mine!" KEY-roh retorted.

"LIAR!"

"How dare you! I'm the Gaurdian Beast of the Seal!"

"So am I! And I'm not the one who sounds like a fat guy!"

KEY-roh transformed. "Who're you calling a fat guy, stuffed toy!" Keroberos yelled.

Kero quickly followed suit. "Now you sound even worse—like an _old and fat _guy!" Cerberus shouted back.

"KERO-CHAN! KEY-ROH! CUT IT OUT!" Sakura and Sa-KOO-rah screamed. The two sun creatures immediately obeyed, transforming back into their false forms.

"No sweets today," Sakura said.

"NANI!? Sakura-chan, don't be cruel!" begged Kero.

"No pudding for you," Sa-KOO-rah added.

"WHAT!? But that's unjust!" objected KEY-roh.

"No buts," the two Sakuras finished together, and left the room.

"This is all your fault!" the two seal beasts accused each other at the same time, then glared in annoyance. "Stop that!" Again, their voices overlapped. "That too!" And on it went…

**Meanwhile, at the Li apartment**

"Um, Wei, I thought it was your day off today." A confused Syoaran told his legal guardian.

"Oh, yes, but Showron-san said it could wait." Wei replied.

"Nani!?" demanded a very angry Meilin. What right had they to order around Wei?

As if a reply to her unspoken question, Wei answered, "They technically _are _you, just American. So I agreed to hold it off until next week. It is of no trouble, Meilin-san."

"Wei-san, please wait here while we have a word with those two." Syoaran said, fuming on the inside, while pulling Meilin along behind him. How dare these outsiders order around Wei? Wei was practically family! And _no one _insults the Li's and get away with it. He'd make sure of that!

"What do you think you're doing!?" Syoaran yelled into the kitchen, where Li Showron and Meiling Rae were eating their breakfast.

"Eating breakfast, duh." replied Meiling, rolling her ruby eyes. "By the way, did you know that Wei guy is a great chef?"

"Yeah, about him. You've got no right ordering him around, Missy!" Meilin growled at her double. "He's not yours to order around! Got that?"

"Hey! Back off!" Li tried to rush to Meiling's side, but Syoaran blocked his way.

"You're not any better. Watch who you're messing with. For all I care, I could throw you out this second." Syoaran challenged.

"I'm you! I've got as much right as you have!" Li pulled out his sword and got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it on, _Li Showron_!" Syoaran dared, mocking Li's name. He, too, got into fighting stance and pulled out his sword.

Wei peeked in through the kitchen door to see Meilin and Meiling glared daggers at each other, shouting insults, and the boys getting into a full-out fight. "Oh dear," he whispered to himself, before heading to the living room to phone Sakura and Eriol.

**At the Hiiragizawa mansion**

"Suppi! Spinny! Wake up!" the Ruby Moons spun their counterparts around and around, before giggling as they let go and the cat-like creatures smacked into the wall. Both left identical dents in the lavender and sky blue-striped wall.

Suppi then looked over at Spinner at smirked. "Spinny? That's even worse than Spinner and Suppi combined!"

A crossvein appeared on Spinner's midnight blue head. "I dare you to say that again."

"Spinny is stupid, Spinny is stupid!" Suppi taunted.

"You asked for it!" Spinner opened his mouth and began to shoot at Spinel with ruby-red laser beams. "Take that!"

Ruby and Nakuru laughed at the fighting cats while Eli and Eriol sweatdropped. "How about we go prepare breakfast…?" Eli suggested. Eriol nodded, still not taking his azure eyes off of the battling sun guardians.

**At Touya's work place…wherever that currently is**

"Thank you, have a nice day." A voice caught Touya's attention. It couldn't be. He wouldn't. But when he turned around, he saw Tori taking over his job!

"OI! What do you think you're doing!?" Touya demanded. Tori turned.

"I'm working. What does it _look _like?" Tori replied with a grin.

"But that's _my _job!"

"You arrived late. You snooze, you lose."

A crossvien popped in Touya's head. He stomped home; he seriously needed to have a chat with Sakura…

**CCS meeting at King Penguin Park**

An hour later, the whole CCS crew had met up at the famed playground to discuss the CC crew incident.

"They need to go. I don't know how long I can stand that brat and his girlfriend. Who do they think they are!?" Syoaran ranted.

"This time, I'm with the Gaki. That KEY-roh needs to hit the road!" Kero piped up.

"I agree. Spinner just can't take a joke." Spinel added.

"And thanks to their little fight, I have lots of damage to cover up." Eriol said.

"Not the mention how clingy that Meiling girl is! I mean, I gave up Syoaran! That girl has no heart!" Meilin chimed in.

"And that Tori imposter took over my job!" Touya put in.

"But Madison Taylor seems nice. She's like my twin!" Tomoyo objected, starry-eyed.

"Julian's a bit behind on the alter ego thing, but he's a good friend." agreed Yukito.

"And Sa-KOO-rah is quite genki. We're good friends." Sakura stated.

"Well, let's do a fair vote—hands up for they leave." Eriol said. Six hands/paws shot up. "Hands up they stay." Only three went up. "Gomen, Yukito-kun, Tomoyo-chan, and Sakura-chan, but it looks like you've been outvoted."

"Wait! What about Yue-san?" Sakura cried.

Eriol sighed. "Alright, he can vote too. Tsukishiro-san, would you mind?"

"Not at all," Yukito replied, and soon Yue was standing there in his place.

"Yue-san—" began Sakura.

"I heard it all, Mistress." Yue cut in. "I appreciate your not forgetting me, but I suggest they leave. I sound nothing like an old snake, and as long as he does, it's disturbing. Not to mention he keeps pronouncing Clow's name wrong!"

Eriol glanced apologetically at Sakura. "Seven to three. That's the final ratio, so the decision is made. We will head to my house to perform the transportation spell."

Sakura nodded sadly. She couldn't help feeling like she was betraying her double, but she had been outvoted fair and square.

[A/N: And yet another finished chapter! Almost done, though there will be a surprise at the end. What will it be? Read on and see! (Hey, that rhymes!) don't forget to R&R, onegai! Ja!]


	4. Send 'Em Home!

CCS VS CC

By magic of the moon

Chapter 4

Send 'Em Home!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or CC. But I'm glad for the second one. :)

[A/N: This technically is the last chapter, but there is one more surprise bonus chapter after this one. I know there aren't much CCS stories currently being written, so please support this story be at least leaving a review. Arigato!]

**Hiiragizawa mansion, Tomoeda, Japan**

"Can I at least go say good-bye? Please, Eriol?" Sakura begged.

Eriol sighed. "Fine. One quick good-bye. But I'm expecting you back in ten minutes. Alright, Sakura-chan?"

"Arigato!" Sakura replied, rushing home to meet her double for the last time.

"As for everyone else—guardians at the north, south, east, and west posts…" Eriol began to instruct the rest of the CCS group to prepare for the spell. It would leave the casters—Sakura and Eriol—weak for the rest of the day, but it would be worth it. Eriol had wanted to get Sakura to use the Erase on them, but the Card Mistress refused, to kind for such an act. Instead, Sakura would call upon the Return and Eriol would cast the spell, sending those annoying, horribly-voiced CC crew back to wherever it was they came from.

**Kinomoto residence**

"Sa-KOO-rah! I need to speak with you!" Sakura shouted into the house.

"Up here!" a voice replied. Sakura rushed up to the source of the voice, which was coming from… her room?

"Hey, Sakura! What did you want?" Sa-KOO-rah was sitting on her double's bed, swinging her legs off the edge.

"I just wanted to tell you to trust your heart… and take a careful look at Li-kun."

"What do you mean? We're just friends, and will always be."

"You mean you don't notice? How he's always blushing and stuttering around you?"

"He doesn't do that,"

"Hoe? But he does it to Julian-san, right?"

"No, just stutters and runs away. I think he's scared of him."

"NANI!? You mean… He doesn't love you?"

"We're too young for that!"

"But Rika-chan, and Terada-sensei, and Chiharu and Yamazaki-kun… They're at it!"

"You mean Rita and Mr. Terada? That's inappropriate! They'd never do that! And Chelsea and Zachary are just cousins."

"NANI!? Actually, I gotta go. Ja!"

Sakura dashed out of the room at the speed of the Dash Card itself. Quickly, she arrived at Eriol's mansion in a few minutes.

* * *

"They don't have love in their version!" Sakura burst out as soon as she entered. "It's like the punishment of the Final Trial come true! It's horrible!"

"HA! I WIN! IN YOUR FACE, SUPPI!" Cerberus (the guardians all transformed into their full forms for the spell) shouted at his fellow sun guardian.

Spinel sighed, and nodded. "Fine, you win the bet." He agreed.

"Now you're my servant for a week!" Kero gloated.

"Hoe?" Sakura asked, momentarily forgetting her frustration.

"I bet that you'd hate Sa-KOO-rah sometime soon, and Suppi bet that you'd be too nice for that. But I was right! I win, I win, I WIN!" Kero answered.

"Kero-chan! You were gambling over me!?"

"Umm… "

"KERO-CHAN!"

"Ahem." Eriol cleared his throat. "The spell?"

"Oh. Right. Gomen, minna-san." Sakura apologized, then took her place in the middle of the circle. She called out her Star Staff as Eriol called out his. Their magic circles overlapping, they each performed their portion of the spell.

Around them, the guardians stood at the polar directions, and also added a bit of their own magic to the spell. A strong supernatural wind blew around them, closing them off from Touya, Syoaran, Meilin, Tomoyo, and her camera's view. When the wind died down, Sakura and Eriol lay slumped against each other. The guardians seemed a bit dazed, but otherwise unharmed.

"Did it work?" Sakura whispered.

"I'll go check." Syoaran offered.

"Me, too." Meilin added. The Li's began to head for home, to see if the spell had proved successful.

Touya helped up Sakura while Tomoyo helped up Eriol. Then they all sat down on the couch, to await the result. The four guardians loomed behind them.

* * *

"It worked! They're gone!" Meilin squealed as she came bursting into the room.

"Yep, every last one of them—gone." Syoaran confirmed.

The group would have celebrated, but waited until the next day since they were all quite worn out. Hopefully, the CC crew would never want to pay a surprise visit back…

[A/N: This one's a short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways! It's a bit rushed, I know, but would you want those annoying CC dubs hanging around for long? Good riddance, I say! Please R&R, minna-san! See you in the last surprise chapter!]


	5. Clow on ClOW special bonus scene

CCS VS CC

By magic of the moon

Extra-special bonus Scene!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or CC. Though I'm glad for the second one. :)

[A/N: Here it is, as promised! So what's it about? It's about the two characters that didn't really get much of a scene in the story. Can you guess who I'm talking about? If you guessed 'Clow Reed and Cl-OW Reed', than you're right! Here is a bonus scene with the two ghost mages having a chat. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!]

**Note:**

Clow Reed=Japenese original

Cl-OW Reed=English dubbed

* * *

Clow: Ohayo, minna-san! [waves to dubbed double]

Cl-OW: Hello. May I ask how you are doing?

Clow: I'm very good. You?

Cl-OW: Same. How are your creations?

Clow: I'm very proud of them. The Cards have done well, as have their guardians.

Cl-OW: I know what you mean. Toast?

Clow: Don't mind if I do!

[Clow's conjure up glasses of wine out of nowhere]

Clow and Cl-OW: TO OUR CREATIONS!

[Drink wine]

Clow: So, may I ask why your voice sounds… Er, odd?

Cl-OW: Whatever do you mean?

Clow: Well, you look like me and act like me, but you don't _sound _like me.

Cl-OW: I don't?

Clow: Who picks to voice actors for your group, anyways? I have a score to settle with them, making my guardians wound like crap!

Cl-OW: I think you should watch your language! I'm Cl-OW Reed, the most powerful magician in the world!

Clow: So am I! Plus, I'm the original!

Cl-OW: Oh, yeah? Then how come you keep pronouncing your own name wrong?

Clow: NANI!? You're the one who's pronouncing MY name wrong! It's _Kloh_, not Cl-OW! That makes you sound like a cow!

Cl-OW: Hey!

Clow: It's true! And Keroberos sounds like an old fat guy, while Yu-WAY sounds like a snake! And it's not 'stuffed toy' Kero hates! It's '_plush toy'!_ He already knows he's stuffed—with pudding!

Cl-OW: Smart-ass!

Clow: Oi! You're the one who needs the facts set straight! What happened to all the love?

Cl-OW: It was inappropriate! It had to be cut out!

Clow: So basically that means everyone from your version is heartless.

Cl-OW: Does not! It means everyone from your version is sick!

Clow: Oh, you did _not _just go there.

Cl-OW: What are you gonna do about it?

Clow: Voice Card! [pulls out staff and Card]

Cl-OW: [silently hurling insults at a slyly grinning Clow Reed]

Clow: That's much better…

[A/N: And here we have the final chapter! I hope this was to your liking, and that you would leave a review! I'm working on another story, so I'll see you again there hopefully! Ja ne!]


End file.
